There has been known, as the related art, an apparatus configured to receive information on an electricity fee (power fee unit price) for each time slot from the outside, and to notify a consumer (user) of the received information on the electricity fee for each time slot (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In general, in order to level a proportion of an amount of power consumption (amount of demand power) to an amount of generated power (amount of suppliable power), an electricity fee is set at a low fee in a time slot in which the amount of power consumption is small with respect to the amount of generated power (that is, time slot with a sufficient amount of suppliable power). Further, the consumer generally tends to behave so as to use an electrical load device in a time slot with the low electricity fee, and so as to refrain from using the electrical load device in a time slot with a high electricity fee. Therefore, according to the above-mentioned related-art apparatus, the power consumption behavior of the consumer may be guided appropriately, and hence the amount of power consumption is expected to be leveled so that the amount of power consumption does not exceed the amount of generated power.